


you gave me something to lose

by hyucknation (suncts)



Series: drabbles against writer's block [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, romcom cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/hyucknation
Summary: Sometimes you don’t realize the things you have until it’s too late, and maybe it is too late for Donghyuck.





	you gave me something to lose

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes, oh yes. another drabble that was intended to go on twitter, but ya know, exceeds four screenshots so it goes on ao3!
> 
> enjoy!

Crying in the rain isn’t as romantic as romcoms let you believe, and Donghyuck had to find out the hard way. 

 

Absolutely soaked and feeling miserable, his heart shattered and a piece of it dropping onto the sidewalk with every step he took, it felt like Life’s ironic slap to his face. 

  
  


But who would’ve thought, who could’ve predicted that the day Donghyuck chose to confess to his longtime crush would also be the day he’d lose his best friend to a country halfway across the world. 

 

Thank fuck Mark couldn’t ever stop himself from rambling and told Donghyuck about his plans to move, before the poor guy could embarrass himself entirely. 

 

Though, the fallen expression and him literally running out of there might’ve done the job as well. Great, really great Donghyuck. 

  
  


His heart ached, and his legs did too, so he was thankful that Life at least granted him a near bench to sit on. 

 

He sighed, hand moving to stroke the wet strands of hair plastered against his forehead backwards, even though that wouldn’t make him look less like a wet dog either. 

 

Just as he’d managed to calm himself down, only sniffling now and then, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched toward the touch, only to be met with Mark’s concerned, wet face. 

  
  


Awesome. So Life just chose to ruin the entirety of romantic raining scenes for him, peachy.

  
  


“Hyuck, what the hell was that?” His friend wheezed, did that Idiot run after him or what?

 

“Nothing! It was just. I was surprised, okay? Nothing more.” Donghyuck answered, unable to look at his best friend and choosing to stare down a puddle instead. 

 

Mark scoffed, shoving Donghyuck a bit to make some room for himself on the bench and sitting down much too close for the younger’s liking. 

 

He could feel his friends warmth against his shoulder, his thigh, the other’s breath reaching his cheeks and suddenly the rain felt refreshing, rather than freezing. 

  
  


“Why do you always run from me?” Mark asked then, voice too soft for Donghyuck to stand. 

 

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asked back, genuinely confused and not knowing what Mark could mean with that. 

 

His friend sighed and grabbed ahold of his hand, making Donghyuck flinch back almost immediately, as if burned by the touch. 

 

“There! That’s what I mean! You act like I’m some sort of disease lately and I just don’t know  _ why _ Donghyuck. You still let Jeno hug you! Hell, you let Jaemin kiss your cheeks way more than usually even!” Mark’s voice grew louder and more frustrated with every word he spoke, and it shattered the already crackling bottle of Donghyuck’s emotions.

 

The younger groaned loudly, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at his friend. “That's because  **_you_ ** , you fucking idiot just.” He paused, searching for the right words, “you just make me want things I can’t fucking have, Mark. And it  _ hurts _ , okay?” 

 

He didn’t notice the crack in his voice, nor that he’d started crying again until his head was pressed against his best friend’s soaking wet shirt, a soft hand moving in his hair. 

  
  


“How the hell did you not realise that you’ve always had me, Hyuck?” Mark mumbled to his younger friend. 

 

Donghyuck hiccuped in shock, head whipping up to meet Mark’s sad eyes, and to see the clouds behind him clearing up to make way for some soft rays of sunlight. 

 

Maybe, just maybe they’d be okay, and maybe Life hadn’t robbed Donghyuck off of his belief in romance, but instead given him reasons to strengthen it. 

  
  
  



End file.
